


The Time Aubrey...

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Aubrey finds herself in awkward situations involving Chloe and Beca.





	1. The Times Aubrey Wished Her Name Wasn't Next to Beca's in Chloe's Contact List

** The Times Aubrey Wished Her Name Wasn't Next to Beca's in Chloe's Contact List **

****

Aubrey was sitting in her room studying for a test when her phone vibrated on the desk. She picked it up and saw that it was from Chloe. She opened the message and so desperately wished that she hadn't.

          _Come over. I want to taste you and feel you tighten around my tongue when I make you come._

Stopping herself from bashing her head against her desk to get the mental image out of her head, Aubrey stood up and opened her room door. "Chloe keep your dirty text messages to your girlfriend away from my phone!"

          Seconds went by. Aubrey assumed Chloe was now checking to see who she had sent the text to.

          "Sorry, Bree!"

          Aubrey rolled her eyes and went back to her room to study away the horror she had just experienced.

 

 

 

          Aubrey was relaxing on her couch watching _I Love Lucy_ when her phone began to ring. She turned the TV down and picked up her phone. She saw that it was Chloe and frowned. She could've sworn the redhead was in her room.

          "Hello?"

          "Babe bring the strap-on with you. We haven't used it in awhile."

          "Do you two ever not have sex? God. Go to a sex-aholic meeting!" Aubrey hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh.

          "Sorry, I could've sworn I pressed on Beca's name!" Chloe yelled from her room.

          Aubrey turned off the TV and decided to go hangout at Stacie's before Beca arrived. Surprisingly, it seemed like Stacie had less sex than her best friend and Beca.

 

 

          Aubrey was working on the set list for Bella rehearsals when she heard her phone chime, letting her know that she had received a message. She grabbed her phone and hesitated when she saw that it was a picture message from Chloe. She reluctantly opened the message and groaned in frustration when she saw the underwear clad redhead on her screen. "Chloe get out here now!"

          Chloe exited her room seconds later looking apologetic. "I'm really sorry! Your names are just right next to each other and sometimes my finger accidentally hits your name when I mean to hit Beca's."

          "First of all, you two seriously need to go to a sex-aholics meeting. Second, where did you get that bra because it's super cute?"

          Chloe smiled. "Thanks! It's Victoria Secret."

          "I'll have to get one. Now give me your phone." Aubrey held out her hand.

          Chloe held her phone behind her back. "Why? What are you going to do?"

          "I'm not going to break it... yet," Aubrey said. "Just give it to me."

          Chloe handed over her phone and Aubrey pressed a few buttons before handing it back. "There. I'm in your phone as Posen now. You have single handedly scarred me for life. I feel like I need to take a shower whenever I look at you and Beca together."

          Chloe grinned. "I'm sorry. We just have a high sex drive."

 

 

 

          The Bellas were listening to Aubrey talk about the importance of cardio when Amy's phone beeped. She pulled her phone from her bag and raised an eyebrow at what she had read.

          _Let's go have sex in the bathroom again. I'm bored._

Amy looked at Chloe. "You want to have sex with me in a bathroom? I'm more respectable than that. I at least need dinner first. And again? When did we sleep together before? Was I drunk? I tend to be a tad bit gay when I'm drunk. But anyway, aren't you dating Beca?"

          Chloe's face turned red. "That _was_ meant for Beca. Sorry, Amy." Chloe sank down in her chair and tried to ignore the stares that were pointed her way.

          Beca grinned as she shook her head. "You really need to start double checking who you send messages to."

          Aubrey smiled, happy to not have to be the one on the end of those dirty messages anymore.


	2. The Time Aubrey Ruined Chloe’s One-Night Stand

** The Time Aubrey Ruined Chloe’s One-Night Stand **

****

                   Chloe quietly entered her apartment that she shared with her best friend, Aubrey and pulled the brunette she had met at the club inside with her. “We have to stay quiet,” she whispered as she slowly closed the door. The brunette’s name was Beca and coincidentally, she attended Barden University as well. Once they slipped into the bedroom, Chloe blindly removed Beca’s shirt before attaching their lips together.

                   Beca kicked off her shoes as they kissed and as she was moved backwards towards Chloe’s bed, she felt something sharp press into her foot. “Shit!” She exclaimed in a whisper as she pulled away.

                   Chloe rushed to turn on the light and looked at the girl. “What? What’s wrong?”

                   “I stepped on something. Sorry.”

                   Chloe spotted the thumb tack on the ground and made an apologetic face. “Sorry, I was hanging pictures on my wall today and dropped a few of these.” She picked up the thumb tack and put it on her desk. “What’s the damage?”

                   Beca smirked as she stood up. “I think I’ll survive.” She leaned forward, claiming Chloe’s lips with her own. Chloe moaned into the kiss and reached down to unbutton Beca’s jeans. Once they were undone, she pushed them down and Beca stepped out of them. Chloe removed her shirt and her own jeans before kissing Beca again. The two got onto the bed and Beca rolled them over so that she was on top.

                   Chloe bit her lower lip as Beca trailed kisses along her chest and down to her stomach. As she began getting lost in the way the brunette made her feel, her cell phone began to ring from its place in her jeans’ pocket.

                   Beca stopped kissing Chloe’s stomach to look up at her. “Do you want to get that?”

                   “Not at all,” Chloe rushed out before pulling Beca back up to kiss her. Chloe reached up and unclasped Beca’s bra and Beca sat up so that she could remove it. She was just about to kiss Chloe again when a knock sounded at the door.

                   “Chloe?” a teary-sounding voice called out. “Are you up?” A sniffle followed.

                   “Yeah, one second!” Chloe called praying to all that was holy that Aubrey wouldn’t open the door. “Sorry,” she whispered to Beca as the brunette rolled off of her. She quickly got dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before switching the light off and then slipping out of her room. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

                   “Greg and I broke up,” Aubrey sniffled. “It was for the best because we wanted different things and I needed someone willing to go through my life adventures with me but it still sucks, you know?”

                   Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug. “That’s horrible sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?” _Please say no._

                   “No,” Aubrey replied. “Can we just watch the discovery channel for a bit?”

                   _Damn._ “Of course. Just give me a minute. I’ll join you in the living room.”

                   Aubrey nodded and pulled out of the hug before heading into the living room. Chloe quickly slipped back into her room and turned the light on seeing Beca under the bed sheets now.

                   “Everything okay?” Beca asked.

                   “Yeah, it’s just my roommate. She’s going through a break-up. Can you give me a few minutes?”

                   “I can go if you want me to,” Beca offered as she moved to get up.

                   “No, stay.” Chloe stopped Beca from getting up and gave her a thorough kiss. “I definitely want you to stay. I just need a few minutes. She’ll watch TV for like fifteen minutes and then fall asleep on the couch.”

                   Beca grinned. “Okay, I’ll wait here.”

                   Chloe kissed the brunette again before heading back out into the living room. Beca shook her head with a smirk plastered on her face before leaning over the bed to get her phone from her jeans. She would just play games on her phone to keep herself preoccupied.

 

                  

                   Twenty minutes had gone by and Aubrey had finally fallen asleep. Chloe slowly got up from the couch and eagerly made her way back to her bedroom. Once inside, she found Beca on her bed, playing a game on her phone.

                   “Sorry,” Chloe said, sheepishly. “Do you still want to…” she gestured towards the bed.

                   Beca chuckled as she set her phone down. “Come here.”

                   Chloe removed all of her clothes before she flipped the light off and made her way to the bed. She slid under the sheet and Beca moved on top of her. The two kissed passionately and Chloe let out a light moan as Beca’s thigh pushed into her. As two carried on kissing and grinding into each other, neither heard the room door open.

                   “Chlo,” Aubrey whispered.

                   Both women froze and Chloe mentally cursed herself for not locking her room door.

                   “Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” Aubrey asked as moved towards the bed. She tripped on a shirt and rolled her eyes. “You really need to throw your clothes in your hamper.” She got onto the bed and nudged Chloe. “Scoot over a bit.”

                   “Um, Bree,” Chloe began, realizing that Aubrey hadn’t noticed what she had walked in on. “How about we sleep in your room?”

                   “Here’s fine,” Aubrey said. “Come on, Chlo. Scoot over.”

                   “I’m kind of on top of her, which is making it really hard for her to do that,” Beca answered.  

                   Chloe was sure that Aubrey’s eyes were comically wide as she heard her best friend screech and jump out of the bed. “Ew, ew, ew! Gross! Are you seriously having sex right now?” Before Chloe could say anything else, Aubrey left the room in a hurry, slamming the door as she did so.

                   “So I guess tonight’s a bust?” Beca asked, amused.

                   “This isn’t funny,” Chloe said, trying not to laugh. “I really wanted to-,”

                   “Don’t say it,” Beca said. “It’ll probably turn me on even more.” She kissed the redhead gently on the lips before moving off of her. “I should get going.”

                   Chloe sighed and got up to turn the lights on. “Yeah, but maybe we can exchange numbers and try this again.”

                   “Yeah, I’d like that,” Beca replied.

                   After exchanging numbers, the two got dressed and Chloe walked Beca to the front door. “Really sorry about everything,” Chloe said.

                   “I think maybe this is a sign,” Beca replied.

                   Chloe frowned, not liking how that sounded. “What kind of sign?”

                   “That I should take you out on a date,” Beca replied. “I mean… if you’re interested.”

                   Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. “I’m interested.”

                   Beca smiled, happily. “Tomorrow, then?”

                   “Okay,” Chloe replied. “Tomorrow.”

                   “Awesome.” Beca kissed Chloe again before slipping out of the apartment.

                   Chloe let out a content sigh before locking up and heading towards Aubrey’s room to do damage control. She was sure the blonde was too scarred by what happened to even think of her ex, so she was glad that she had at least helped with that.

                  

 

 


	3. The Time Aubrey Found Out that Chloe Was Dating their Neighbor

** The Time Aubrey Found Out that Chloe Was Dating their Neighbor **

              Chloe was currently standing at the front door of her apartment as she fished through her purse for her keys. She frowned as seconds passed and she couldn't locate them. She stopped her search and thought back to that morning. She had gotten a ride to campus from her best friend and roommate, Aubrey, who had been the one to lock the door as they left.

              Chloe sighed as she realized that her keys were still inside the apartment. The redhead checked the time and saw that she had another three hours before Aubrey would be back home and after walking home from campus, she didn't really feel like trudging all the way back. Chloe glanced backwards at her neighbor's door. She wondered if the mysterious brunette would let her in. She had spoken to Beca on many occasions in the hallway as they were coming and going, but the freshman usually kept to herself. Chloe enjoyed their conversations and had actually planned on inviting Beca out for lunch the next time they spoke.

              Aubrey, on the other hand, disliked Beca for numerous reasons but this week the main reason the blonde couldn't stand Beca was because she was certain the brunette was the reason for the microscopic scratch on her car door. Beca had insisted it wasn't her and although Chloe believed her wholeheartedly, Aubrey did not.

              Deciding she had no choice but to see if Beca was home, Chloe turned around and knocked on the door. A minute went by without an answer and Chloe knew that the girl either had her headphones on or was ignoring the outside world. She knocked again with a little more force and seconds later, Beca opened the door.

              “Hey, sorry to bother you,” Chloe began. “I have a little bit of a situation. I can’t get into my apartment until Aubrey gets home and that’s in about three hours.”

              Beca smirked. “So you need a place to crash until then?”

              Chloe smiled apologetically.  “Yeah, is that okay?”

              Beca opened the door all the way as she stepped back to let Chloe in. As the redhead entered the apartment, Beca couldn’t help but check her out. Chloe was wearing tight jeans and a blue shirt that made her eyes shine even brighter.

              Chloe turned to face Beca. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

              Beca’s eyes snapped to Chloe’s, hoping the other girl hadn’t noticed that she had been looking her over. “Yeah, no problem.” Beca gestured towards the living room. “You can watch TV or whatever. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” Beca was sure she would embarrass herself in one way or another if she didn’t distance herself from the gorgeous senior soon.

              “Wait.” Chloe stopped her. “You can’t just leave me to sit out in the living room alone for three hours.”

              Beca frowned. “I can’t?”

              “No, I’m your guest,” Chloe pointed out. “You’re totally obligated to keep me entertained. We don’t talk much. We should get to know each other.”

              Beca looked at Chloe suspiciously. “You totally locked yourself out of your apartment as an excuse to come hang with me didn’t you?”

              Chloe heard the playfulness in Beca’s voice so she knew she wasn’t serious but she played along. “Well, duh. I thought it’d be a great way to get to know my serial killer neighbor.”

              Beca quirked a brow. “Serial killer? That’s a new one.”

              “It’s all Aubrey,” Chloe stated. “She thinks you have all the qualifications of one.”

              Beca rolled her eyes at hearing Aubrey’s name. “Want to know what she has all the qualifications of?”

              Chloe smirked. “Be nice.”

              “I would be if your best friend wasn’t evil.” Beca plopped down on her couch. “I totally didn’t do anything to her car.”

              “I know that,” Chloe assured her as she sat down next to Beca. “But I don’t hear you denying the serial killer thing.”

              Beca laughed lightly. “Do I really seem like a serial killer?”

              “Late nights, anti-social, lots of glaring.” Chloe’s mouth fell open in mock surprise. “Maybe you’re a vampire!”

              “Oh yeah, you’ve figured me out,” Beca said as she got up from the couch. “Well, this vamp has to go work on mixes for work. Let me know if you need anything.”

              “Where do you work?” Chloe asked.

              “WBUJ. I get the graveyard shift most of the time, hence the late nights. And I’m not antisocial. I just can’t stand most people.”

               Beca was heading towards her room when there was a knock at her door. Frowning, she made her way over to the door and opened it.

              “Hey,” Stacie greeted. “What are we doing today?” She entered the apartment and froze when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch. “Oh, you didn’t tell me the hot redhead from across the hall was going to be here.”  
              Chloe’s eyebrows rose. “We’ve met before?” She asked the tall brunette.

              “No, that’s just what Beca calls you,” Stacie informed her.

              “Stacie,” Beca whispered loudly in warning.

              “What?” Stacie replied. “It is.” She looked back at Chloe. “I’m just glad she finally got up the courage to ask you out. She’s-,”

              “Not on a date, Stacie,” Beca said through gritted teeth. “Chloe’s locked out of her apartment.”

              “Ohhh,” Stacie said, realizing that she had just revealed Beca’s crush on her neighbor _to_ her neighbor. Stacie gestured to the front door. “I better get going. Nice meeting you, Chloe.”

              Once Stacie was out of the apartment, Beca shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at Chloe who was smiling at her. “So…”

              “You have a crush on me?” Chloe asked, amused.

              Beca scratched the top of her head. “Um… I’m going to go die slowly in my room now.”

              Chloe got up and caught Beca by the hand as the brunette tried to leave. “Hold on. Let’s talk about this.”

              Beca groaned. “Why? It’s nothing. It’s just… a thing. It’ll go away. You don’t have to make me feel better about it. I know you’re way out of my league and that I’d never-,”

              “Wow, I’ve never heard you say so much before.” Chloe laughed. “Relax, Becs. You’ve been on my radar too.”

              Beca’s eyes widened in surprise. Chloe was interested in her? “Really?”

              Chloe nodded as she smiled widely. “Yeah, I’ve wanted to hang out with you for a while now.”

              Beca smiled. “That’s good to know.”  
              “We should do something,” Chloe said. “Want to go have lunch?”

              “Okay, yeah… we can do that. Let me just grab my stuff.” Beca walked to her room but stopped and looked back at Chloe. “This is like a lunch date, right?”

              Chloe chuckled. “Yeah, Beca. It’s a date.”

              Beca grinned. “Just checking,” she said before disappearing into her room.

              Chloe smiled happily but as she waited for Beca, her thoughts went to Aubrey. Her best friend was going to kill her.

 

 

 

 

One month later…

              “Why are we here instead of at my place where we have privacy?” Beca was sitting in Chloe and Aubrey’s apartment watching TV with her girlfriend.

              “A change of atmosphere,” Chloe stated. “We’re always in your apartment, which is perfectly fine. But I want you over here sometimes too.”

              “But you want to keep our relationship from Aubrey,” Beca pointed out.

              “I just want her to get used to the idea of us being friends,” Chloe explained. “She nearly had a heart attack when I told her that we were hanging out. Once she mellows out I’ll tell her that-,”

              “That we have sex all the time,” Beca interrupted with a grin.

              Chloe playfully slapped Beca on the thigh. “That we are a couple.” She laced her fingers through Beca’s and stood up from the couch, pulling Beca up with her. “She’s in class so we have two hours to put to good use.”

              Beca allowed Chloe to pull her into her bedroom and the two began to make-out as they moved towards the bed.

 

 

              Chloe's nails were digging into Beca's shoulders as the brunette's tongue worked its way in and out of her at a fast pace. "God, Beca!"

              Beca brought her thumb to Chloe's clit, smirking when the redhead's hips jumped involuntarily. She moaned as her girlfriend tightened around her tongue and she continued to thrust into her a few more times before slowly pulling out. 

              "No, don't stop," Chloe pleaded.

              Beca lashed her tongue over Chloe's clit several times before bringing the hardened bud between her lips to suck on it relentlessly.

              Chloe hoped the walls of the apartment were thick enough as a loud moan forced its way out of her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her hand shot up to Beca's head, lacing her fingers through her hair to keep the brunette in place.

              Beca entered Chloe easily with three fingers eliciting a sharp gasp as she continued to work Chloe over with her mouth. She knew it would be a matter of seconds before the redhead came undone but she wasn't ready for that to happen yet.

              Beca pulled her fingers out of Chloe and moved her mouth away from the redhead causing Chloe to whimper out in utter frustration.

              Beca moved up Chloe's body, trailing kisses along the way until she reached the redhead's lips for a passionate kiss.

              Once the kiss ended, Chloe tried to push Beca back down her body, making her girlfriend laugh lightly. Beca reached between their bodies dipping her two fingers ever so slowly into Chloe before pulling out just as slowly. "I love getting you worked up," she whispered into Chloe's ear.

              "I'm glad one of us enjoys the teasing," Chloe breathed out, wishing Beca would speed up her actions. "Just get on with it, Beca, please."

              Beca grinned and pulled her fingers out again. "I want slow."

              "And I want fast," Chloe's nails dug into Beca's ass as she felt the brunette's fingers push against her g-spot teasingly.

              "Fine." Beca nipped at Chloe's ear. "But I'm going to fuck you so hard and good that you're going to be begging me to stop."

              Beca was back between Chloe's legs alternating between fucking the redhead with her tongue and sucking on her clit. It was driving Chloe crazy.

              "I swear to god if you don't let me cum, I'm going to the bathroom to finish this myself," Chloe groaned in frustration. "You said you'd stop teasing." The response Chloe was met with was the feeling of Beca entering her with three fingers as she began to suck even harder.

              Chloe's back arched and a cry of pleasure pushed its way through her lips as the intense pleasure traveled through her body. She pulled the pillow from under her head and put it over her face to muffle her screams as her girlfriend brought her over the edge. Beca let Chloe ride out her orgasm before she pulled the pillow away. "I wanted to hear you. Now I have to make you cum again. Raise your hips."

              "Give me a second," Chloe breathed out. "Or like an hour."

              "Now," Beca ordered, firmly.

              Chloe grinned through her post-orgasmic daze at this new side of Beca. "You trying to be all dominant... it's cute."

              If Chloe was trying to get a rise out of Beca, it worked. Beca practically growled as she leaned forward to kiss Chloe hard on the lips before forcing the pillow under Chloe's hips. She licked up Chloe's wet folds, briefly touching the redhead's clit causing Chloe to twitch. Chloe groaned at the contact as she pushed Beca away. "Too sensitive." Beca ignored Chloe's words as she brought the redhead over the edge again.

 

 

              Chloe was on the brink of her third orgasm and she wouldn't be able to handle a fourth. Beca worked Chloe expertly with her tongue inside of her as she used her fingers to rub her clit rapidly. She didn't stop even when she felt the redhead trembling beneath her in satisfaction for a third time.

              "Okay, no more. God, I'm so spent." Chloe turned onto her stomach to avoid Beca's mouth and fingers.

              Beca moved up Chloe's back and kissed her on her shoulder. "I'm not done yet."

              "If you don't want to kill me, then you're definitely done." Chloe's voice was husky from her earlier screams of pleasure.

              Beca lightly nipped at Chloe's shoulder. “We should probably get dressed anyway.”

              Chloe sighed. “I can’t even move. I need like an hour to recover.”

              Beca smirked proudly at the mess she had turned Chloe into. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that their little extracurricular activity had taken up two hours already. “Damn.”

              “What?” Chloe asked, tiredly.

              Before Beca could tell her that they really did need to get dressed, the door to Chloe’s room opened.

              “Chlo are you ready to-,” Aubrey froze and her mouth fell open. “Ew! No! Seriously?!”

              Beca and Chloe quickly covered themselves up as Aubrey entered the room.

              “Of all the eligible people in the world, you have to choose the most unpleasant human being I have ever met?! We even nicknamed her grumpy cat!”

              Beca’s head snapped to Chloe in disbelief.

              Chloe looked at Beca sheepishly and shrugged. “I thought it was cute.”

              Beca looked back at Aubrey. “Well you’re not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself.”

              Aubrey glared at the brunette. “Shut it, car scratcher.”

              Beca rolled her eyes. “I did not scratch your damn car!”  

              “Guys!” Chloe cut in. “Stop fighting. Aubrey can you give us a moment? I’ll be out in a minute.”

              “You two better not have ever had sex on the couch,” she warned as she left the room.

              “I don’t know how you can stand her,” Beca said as she got up from the bed to get dressed.

              “She’s my best friend,” Chloe stated. “You two would get along just fine if you weren’t so busy finding reasons to hate each other.”

              Beca pulled her shirt on over her head. “She started this whole thing. She’s a jerk. I’m just the innocent bystander.”  

              “Really? You don’t do anything to provoke her?”

              “Nope,” Beca replied as she buttoned up her jeans. “Why aren’t you getting dressed?”

              Chloe sighed. “Because I still can’t feel my legs.”

              Beca smirked as she leaned over the bed to kiss her girlfriend. “Totally worth getting caught over, huh?”

              Chloe laughed. “Definitely worth it.”

 

               

 

 

 

              “That was fun, right?” Chloe asked her roommate and girlfriend as they stepped onto the elevator. They were just coming back from the mall after a two hour shopping spree and a quick stop at the grocery store. Chloe was trying to get the Aubrey and Beca to get along, but it was proving to be disastrous.

              Beca sighed as she stepped into the elevator. “Well, it was the mall _and_ Aubrey so it kind of felt more like torture than fun.”

              Aubrey glared at Beca as she got into the elevator as well. “Being around you for this long isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend any part of my Saturday either.”

               Chloe shook her head as she hit the elevator button for their floor. “Do you two always have to fight? This was supposed to be a bonding experience.”

              “Look, Chloe,” Aubrey began. “I know you want us to get along but it’s just not going to happen. You’re dating a sub-par version of Avril Lavigne.”

              Beca’s mouth fell open but before she could say anything, the elevator shook a bit and the lights began to flicker.

              “What the hell?” Aubrey frowned.

              The elevator came to a stop but the doors remained closed. Chloe pressed the open button but nothing happened. She then pressed several other buttons frantically to no avail.

              Beca sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “What have I ever done to you?”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked at the brunette. “Who are you talking to?”

              “I’m asking the Powers That Be why they are punishing me by having me stuck on an elevator with an uptight bit-,”

              “Okay!” Chloe intervened. “No more fighting.  This is a small elevator and there are three of us.” She set her shopping bags down.

              “If we kill Aubrey, we’ll preserve some oxygen,” Beca muttered.

              “I heard that!” Aubrey exclaimed.

              Chloe pressed the emergency button on the elevator but nothing happened. She looked at her cell phone and saw that she wasn’t getting any signal.

              “I hate this elevator,” Beca groaned. “Give it ten minutes and it’ll start working again.”

              “If you knew the elevator was broken, why’d you let us get on it?” Aubrey asked in disbelief.

              “I didn’t know it was broken. It acts up from time to time. You live in this apartment building too, right? You should be aware of this since there’s always an ‘out of order’ sign stuck on it. But whatever, Aubrey, blame me for everything.”

              Chloe dug through the bags that she had, pulling out one of the wine coolers she had gotten from the grocery store. “Thank god for twist caps,” she said as she opened the bottle and took a sip.

              “What are you doing?” Beca asked.

              “I need to be self-medicated to be able to handle you two in the same space.” Chloe sat down and rested her back against the wall.

              Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey. “Way to upset my girlfriend.”

              “Don’t even. She was my best friend before she was your girlfriend. My best friend card trumps your girlfriend card.”

              Beca looked at Aubrey incredulously. “What does that even mean?”

              “It means, I come first. Chloe tell her.”

              “Chloe’s not here right now.” Chloe sipped her drink and busied herself with playing games on her phone.

              Aubrey leaned against the elevator, folding her arms across her chest.

              “Look,” Beca began. “Why don’t you like me?”

              “That’s a long list,” Aubrey stated. “You wanted to preserve oxygen, remember?”

              Beca looked to Chloe for help in dealing with her obnoxious best friend. “Chloe.”

              “Nope,” Chloe replied, simply without looking up from her phone.

              “Just answer the question,” Beca said to Aubrey.

              “Well there’s still the fact that you scratched my car.”

              Beca clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a moment before responding. “I did not scratch your stupid car. What else?”

              “Your taste in music is horrendous,” Aubrey continued.              

              “No, your taste in music is just outdated,” Beca retorted.

              “You look like the poster child for teen angst.”

              Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey. “I like to express myself through my appearance.”

              “You’re rude.”

              “To you,” Beca pointed out, “because you annoy me by saying shit like “ear monstrosities.” You’re kind of hard to deal with.”

              “I just want the best for Chloe,” Aubrey stated. “For some really odd reason, she likes you a lot and I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

              Beca’s shoulders dropped as she relaxed a bit. “I want the best for her too. I’m not the bad guy here, Aubrey. If we’re going to disagree about everything, can we at least agree that we care about Chloe?”

              Aubrey unfolded her arms, letting them drop to her side. “Yeah, we can do that.”

              “Cool. So is this like a truce or something?”

              Aubrey  nodded. “For now.”

              Beca looked at the blonde in disbelief. “There is no “for now” truce. We either have a truce or we don’t.”

              Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Fine, we have a truce.”

              The elevator began to move again and Chloe stood up, shoving her phone into her back pocket. “I’m glad you two are finally going to stop acting like bickering children. I want you to be friends. You both mean a lot to me.”

              The elevator doors slid open and Aubrey looked at Chloe. “I still want her to admit that she scratched my car,” she said before stepping off the elevator.

              Beca opened her mouth but Chloe kissed her on the cheek. “Just let it go.”

              Beca let out a frustrated breath and picked up the shopping bags before stepping off of the elevator with Chloe.

              “Want to come over for a movie?” Chloe asked as they followed Aubrey down the hall to their apartment. “It can be the continuation of the girlfriend/best friend bonding day.”

              Beca nodded to the drink Chloe was holding. “I’ll need like five of those to make it through a movie with that royal pain.”

              Chloe chuckled. “You two have called a truce. You have to at least pretend to be nice to each other.”

              Beca grinned. “If I’m on my best behavior will you spend the night at my place?”

              “Of course, what’d you want to do?” Chloe asked, knowingly.

              Beca shrugged. “A little bit of this, a little bit of that. It’ll require nudity and a lot of energy.”

              Chloe laughed. “I don’t think I’ve recovered from the last time.”

              “The conversation about your sex life is traveling to my ears,” Aubrey said as she stopped at their apartment door. “It’s giving me a gag reflex.” She opened the door and entered the apartment, leaving Chloe and Beca in the hallway.

              “You really want me to spend more time with her?” Beca asked. “I’m always seconds away from committing murder when she’s around.”

              Chloe kissed Beca before smiling brightly at her. “It’ll mean a lot to me.”

              “Fine, but I’m casually bringing up that we had sex on the kitchen counter.”

              Chloe frowned. “No we didn’t.”

              Beca smirked. “I know but Aubrey’s reaction will be priceless,” she said before walking into the apartment.

              Chloe shook her head in amusement. Her girlfriend and best friend still weren’t the good friends that she wanted them to be but she could tell that there was progress made today. _Very_ little progress but she could definitely work with that.

             

             


	4. The Time Aubrey Decided to Make Earplugs a Thing

** The Time Aubrey Decided to Make Earplugs a Thing **

****

                Chloe entered the kitchen stretching as she walked over to the coffee pot. “Good morning, Bree,” she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

                Aubrey glared at the redhead as she sipped her own coffee. “It’s not a good morning,” she began. “Do you want to know why?”

                “Sure.” Chloe got milk from the fridge and poured it into her coffee.

                “Because you and your girlfriend don’t have an off switch,” Aubrey stated. “Like seriously, you started at ten and stopped at twelve, but then started up again at two and then finally stopped at two-thirty. And do you want to know how I know this? Because you’re loud, Chloe. If you’re going to have sex with me in the apartment, you need to invest in a muzzle.”

                “Okay, I’m not _that_ loud,” Chloe assured her.

                “Oh, but you are,” Aubrey said. “And I’m sure all the sex you have isn’t good for your nodes.”

                Chloe’s hand went up to her throat. “Am I really that loud?”

                “Even God needs earplugs,” Aubrey said, simply.

                Beca exited Chloe’s room and tiredly made her way over to Chloe. She took the redhead’s coffee and sipped before handing it back. “Morning.”

                “Morning,” Chloe said, smiling despite her best friend still glaring at her. “Aubrey would like us to have less sex.”

                Beca blushed and scratched the back of her head. “What?”

                “Your girlfriend is loud,” Aubrey said. “I don’t need to hear “oh, Beca” all night.”

                “Shit, sorry,” Beca said, sheepishly. “We’ll be quieter.”

                “I’m gonna go workout and when I come back, I’m going to take a powernap since you two nasties couldn’t stop having sex for more than two hours at a time last night.”

                “You’re overexa-,” Beca stopped talking when Aubrey gave her a look.

                Chloe watched her best friend storm off and turned to face Beca. “Am I really that loud?”

                Beca grinned. “Extremely.” She placed kisses along Chloe’s jaw. “I’m not complaining, though.”

                Chloe set her coffee cup down and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck. The two began to make-out heavily in the kitchen, only breaking apart when they heard Aubrey yell, “you two seriously have a problem” before the front door slammed shut.

                Chloe made an “oops” face before pulling away from her girlfriend. “Want to join me in the shower?”

                “Do you even have to ask?” Beca allowed Chloe to pull her towards the bathroom, hoping Aubrey’s workout was a long one.

 

 

One week later…

 

                Aubrey had headed off to bed leaving Beca and Chloe in the living room watching TV. It wasn’t even a minute after Aubrey had closed her door that Chloe was straddling Beca’s thighs and kissing her.

                “We can’t,” Beca whispered. “You’re too loud, remember?”

                “I’ll be quiet. It’s been a week, Beca. I’m going to explode,” Chloe promised as she took Beca’s hands and slid it up her shirt. “Are you really going to turn all of this down?”

                Beca grinned and ran her hands along Chloe’s sides. “So tempting, but we can’t. Tell Aubrey to get a life and be out of the apartment more.”

                “We can go to the showers,” Chloe said. “No one will be there at this time.”

                “Last time I let you talk me into shower sex, it turned into a near death experience.”

                “Come on, Becs.” Chloe moved her lips to Beca’s ear and nipped at it. “I can be quiet.”

                Beca grinned and moved her hand out from Chloe’s shirt. “As much as I would love to have my way with you, I really don’t want to deal with the wrath of Aubrey Posen.”

                Chloe sighed and moved to sit beside Beca on the couch. “You’re seriously turning me down?”

                “I seriously value my life,” Beca shot back. She checked the time before turning off the TV. “It’s late. Can I crash here?”

                “You know you can.” Chloe stood, pulling Beca up with her. Once in her room, Chloe removed her clothes before undoing her bra.

                Beca’s eyes trailed over Chloe’s chest. “What are you doing?”

                “Getting ready for bed.” Chloe pulled off her underwear and tossed it into the hamper along with her clothes. She got into bed and went under the sheets, leaving a stunned Beca staring at her.

                “Problem?” Chloe asked, amused.

                Beca shook her head. “I know what you’re doing.” She pulled off her clothes as well, but slipped on a pair of Chloe’s shorts and a t-shirt. “It won’t work.” She turned off the light and got into bed. “I have more willpower than that.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe said, nonchalantly. “Night, Becs.”

                “Night.” Beca closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep after a few minutes but she felt Chloe cuddle up behind her, intertwining their legs and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Beca tried not to focus on the contact but Chloe shifted, rubbing her leg against her own and the brunette turned to face her. "Do I need to go sleep on the couch?"

                "If you want," Chloe said, coolly. "Can you pass me my vibrator on the way out?"

                Beca scoffed and moved on top of Chloe. "No, I'm not letting a vibrator do my job."

                Chloe grinned. "Then you should get to work or I'll have no choice."

Beca smirked and sat up, straddling her girlfriend. "You're trouble."

                "I'm sexually frustrated," Chloe corrected. "Now are you-," she was cut off when Beca leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips.

                "Stay quiet or I'll stop," Beca warned before kissing her girlfriend again. “The last thing I need is to give your annoying best friend any more reason to make me do extra cardio during practice.”

                “I won’t make a sound. Just touch me.”

                Beca kissed Chloe again before moving to the redhead’s chest. Chloe bit her bottom lip to stay quiet as the attention Beca was giving her breasts made her moan lightly. Beca continued to tease Chloe, never giving her enough of what she craved. She trailed kisses down to her stomach until she reached her thighs. She bit down gently but it didn’t get her the reaction she wanted. She wasn’t too sure about this staying quiet thing anymore. She wanted to hear Chloe and she was going to draw the sounds out of her in the most pleasurable of ways.

                Chloe gasped when she felt Beca’s tongue but then frowned when the brunette began to lightly flick her tongue over her. The pressure was barely there and it was driving her crazy. “Beca,” Chloe let out in frustration.

                Beca smirked and moved up Chloe’s body. She kissed her girlfriend and moved her hand between her legs to continue to tease her. It was minutes of teasing and touches that promised a great deal before Beca finally gave into Chloe’s needs.

                Chloe couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her if she wanted to. Beca was between her legs doing amazing things with her mouth that left her a loud withering mess. Chloe gently pushed Beca’s head away from her and rolled over onto her stomach. “God!” she moaned out into her pillow. “That was amazing.”

                Beca chuckled and moved up to cuddle with her girlfriend. “We should go another week without having sex if it makes you that vocal.”

                “Me being vocal is the problem,” Chloe laughed. “You’re just so _good.”_

                “I aim to please,” Beca said, happily. “Aubrey’s going to kill us in the morning.”

                “Well worth it,” Chloe breathed out as she moved on top of Beca, ready to spend a lot of time making up for the past week she had to go without sex.

 

 

                The following morning, Chloe cautiously exited her room and crept towards the kitchen. She stopped when she spotted Aubrey already there making a cup of coffee. Deciding to get things over with, she took a deep breath and greeted her probably irritated best friend. “Morning, Bree.”

                When the blonde didn’t turn around or respond, Chloe knew that the blonde was upset. “I’m really sorry if I was loud last night.” Chloe sighed when she didn’t get a response. “Okay, I _know_ I was loud and I’m sorry. We’re going to have to work something out, though, because I need sex and this is the only place with enough privacy. Kimmy Jin still stares daggers at me from when she walked in on me and Beca that one time.” Chloe bit her lower lip as she waited for a response but nothing came.

                Aubrey turned around and with her cup of coffee and saw Chloe standing a few feet away. She pulled ear plugs from her ears and smiled. “Hey, were you saying something?”

                Chloe furrowed her brows. “You didn’t hear anything I said?”

                Aubrey shook her head and showed Chloe the earplugs. “I bought these a few days ago and I knew Beca was spending the night so I put them in to save my sanity.”

                Chloe was relieved. “So, you didn’t hear anything last night?”

                “Nope,” Aubrey answered, happily. “I’m totally making earplugs a thing around you two.”

                Chloe was pleased by this new development. “This solves everything! Think you can put them back in for an hour?”

                Aubrey rolled her eyes. “You have a problem,” she said before walking past Chloe to go to her room. She pushed the earplugs back into her ears as she did so and Chloe rushed back to her bedroom to wake Beca up in a very special way.

 

 

               

               

 


	5. The Time Aubrey Wished She Hadn’t Made a Bet With Chloe

** The Time Aubrey Wished She Hadn’t Made a Bet With Chloe **

 

              Chloe was grinning at her phone as she sent a text message to Beca. She was supposed to be paying attention to the movie she was watching with Aubrey but Beca had texted her a question she needed help with for one of her classes. Chloe had answered the question minutes ago but couldn't help but begin to sext her girlfriend when Beca said she'd thank her with something special later.

              Aubrey looked over at Chloe and rolled her eyes when she saw her roommate grinning at her phone. "Will you stop sexting your girlfriend and pay attention to the movie?"

              "We're not sexting," Chloe said as she finished her text message.

              Aubrey scoffed. "You have that pervy grin on your face you get when you're texting her dirty things."

              Chloe pouted. "I'm sorry. I'll pay attention."

              "I swear you two would die without sex," Aubrey said.

              "That's not true," Chloe said. "We've gone two days without having sex before."

              "Big whoop," Aubrey said. "If you can go a week without having sex, I'll let Beca be captain of the Bellas for a week."

              "She'd love that," Chloe said. "She'd also hate not having sex for a week."

              Aubrey shrugged. "Let's just forget I said anything. I know you guys won't be able to last that long anyway."

              "We so can," Chloe said, confidently. "You're so on."

              Aubrey grinned, knowing how pissed Beca would be when she found out about the bet. If there was one thing Chloe hated, it was losing a bet.

 

 

              Chloe and Beca were sitting on the couch doing their homework when Beca got bored and scooted closer to Chloe.

              "No, behave," Chloe said as she continued to copy notes out of her textbook.

              "I can't sit closer to my girlfriend?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

              Chloe looked at Beca. "I'm trying to focus. Just... work on a mix or something."

              Beca frowned, wondering if she had done something recently to upset Chloe but she couldn't think of anything. "Did I do something wrong?"

              Chloe's heart broke at the dejection in Beca's voice. "No, babe. you didn't do anything. I'm sorry. It's this stupid bet. I just don't want to be tempted."

              "What bet and tempted to do what?" Beca asked, confused.

              Chloe closed her laptop. "Um… yesterday Aubrey made a bet with me. She thinks we can't go a week without having sex and I want to prove her wrong."

              Beca's frowned deepened. "Why would you make a horrible bet like that? Is that why you were "too tired" last night?"

              "I'm sorry, Becs. You know how I get when there's betting involved. I just want to show Aubrey that she’s wrong."

              "Uh, but she's right. We can't," Beca said. "The only time we go that long without sex is when we're forced to because of reasons."

              “No sex for a week,” Chloe said, sternly. “I’m not losing this bet. Besides, Aubrey said you can be in charge of the Bellas for a week if I win.”

              Beca sat back on the couch, defeated. She folded her arms across her chest and let out an overdramatic huff.

              Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. “Don’t be like that. A week will go by fast.”

              “Uh, have you looked in a mirror lately? Seven days of not being able to touch that,” she gestured to Chloe’s body. “Is going to drive me insane.”

              Chloe giggled and shoved Beca playfully. “Charmer. You’ll survive.”

              Beca groaned and gave her attention back to her homework since it looked like she wouldn’t be able to distract herself with Chloe.

             

 

 

              Chloe was walking back to her dorm from class when she felt a hand slip into her own and smiled already knowing it was Beca. “Hey, babe.”

              “Are you going back to your place?” Beca asked.

              “I am,” Chloe grinned hearing the hint of playfulness in her girlfriend’s voice. “Why?”

              “Because I saw Aubrey in the library looking very studious. She might be preoccupied for a while.”

              Chloe quirked a brow at Beca. “You were in the library?”

              Beca knocked her shoulder into Chloe’s for her light jab. “Anyway, we can finally,-“

              “Nope,” Chloe said. “Stop your thoughts there. We can’t.”

              Beca’s shoulders slumped. “Why not?”

              “Because then I lose the bet,” Chloe pointed out.

              “She doesn’t have to know,” Beca tried.

              Chloe shook her head. “That’s cheating.”

              “No, it’s winning,” Beca corrected her. “Chlo come on. Watching you at practice earlier left me all… frustrated.”

              “We can cuddle,” Chloe suggested.

              “Yay,” Beca deadpanned as she followed Chloe to her apartment.

 

 

 

              Cuddling had quickly turned into a heavy make-out session in the living room. Chloe removed Beca’s hand from where it was under her shirt. “We need to stop.”

              Beca sighed and pulled away from Chloe. “I hate this bet.”

              “Three more days,” Chloe said. “We can hang in there for three more days.”

              “Speak for yourself,” Beca mumbled as she got up from the couch. “I’ll work on my music.” She retrieved her laptop from her bag before sitting back down beside Chloe.

              Chloe rested her head on the back of the couch and decided to just watch Beca for a bit. She should’ve known it was a bad idea but that fact didn’t register until she saw Beca biting at her lower lip. Chloe averted her gaze away from Beca and closed her eyes as she listened to Beca work.

              A few minutes later, Beca had taken a break from her current track to touch up and old one, which happened to include _Titanium._ The brunette began to hum along to the mix and Chloe’s eyes opened to look at her again.

              Beca’s tongue was sticking out of her mouth slightly as she worked and that was the last straw for Chloe. In one swift motion, she moved Beca’s laptop onto the coffee table and straddled her lap.

              “What are you doing?” Beca asked, confused.

              Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips before pulling away to pull off her own shirt.

              Beca’s hands immediately went to Chloe’s stomach and she caressed the redhead’s smooth skin as they began to kiss again. “What about the bet?” She finally asked when they pulled away.

              “Forget it.” Chloe yanked at Beca’s shirt and Beca smirked as she helped her remove it.

              Beca guided Chloe onto her back and removed the redhead’s jeans. She wasn’t going to waste anytime teasing her girlfriend. She pulled Chloe’s underwear off next and tossed it aside before quickly admiring Chloe’s body. “You’re gorgeous.”

              Chloe leaned up to kiss Beca. “Show me.”

              Beca trailed kisses along Chloe’s neck and down to her chest. She continued down to her stomach until she reached where Chloe wanted her the most. She took Chloe’s clit into her mouth and sucked on it briefly before pulling away.

              Chloe moaned loudly and laced her fingers through Beca’s hair as she guided her back to her clit. “Please.”  
              Beca gave Chloe’s clit one long lick before sucking it back into her mouth.  She moaned as Chloe tugged on her hair and she moved one hand up, placing it under Chloe’s bra that she hadn’t wasted time removing.  

              “Fuck, Beca!” Chloe moaned out.

              Beca pulled away but quickly began to rub at Chloe’s clit with her fingers as she moved up to see her.

              “I want to feel you against me,” Chloe gasped out.

              Beca nipped at Chloe’s bottom lip and quickly stood up to remove her jeans before lying back down on top of Chloe. She reached down between their bodies to spread Chloe’s lips before placing her clit flush up against Chloe’s. “Shit,” she breathed out as Chloe bucked her hips.

              The two began to thrust into each other hard and fast, both craving their release.

              Chloe dug her nails into Beca’s lower back. “Baby I’m gonna come.”

              “Fuck, me too,” Beca moaned out.

              Beca and Chloe were so wrapped up in their impending orgasms that they didn’t hear the front door unlocking or Aubrey walk in.

              “Ohmygod!” Aubrey screeched out just as Chloe yelled the same thing for an entirely different reason.

              “Shit,” Beca said when she heard Aubrey, but then Chloe’s hips bucked up in just the right spot causing her orgasm to rush through her.

              The door could be heard slamming and Beca dropped her head onto Chloe’s neck as she caught her breath.

              “We’re in so much shit,” Chloe said, breathlessly.

              The two reluctantly got up and pulled their clothes back on in a hurry.

              “Should I open the door?” Beca asked in a low voice.

              Chloe shook her head. “Wait for her to come back in. Probably safer that way.” She sat down on the couch, pulling Beca down beside her. They sat quietly looking like children waiting to be reprimanded.

              Five minutes later the door opened and Aubrey walked in eyes narrowed at the two Bellas.

              “On the couch? Seriously?!” Aubrey yelled.

              “Sorry, Bree,” Chloe said, quickly. “It just kind of happened. Things were kind of pent up with these last few days of no sex.”

              “I think I need therapy to un-see what I saw,” Aubrey continued. “And I want that couch sanitized!”

              Chloe nodded frantically. “We’ll get right on it.” She nudged Beca’s arm with her elbow.

              “Yeah, we’ll clean it to perfection,” Beca promised, sheepishly.

              Chloe stood up from the couch and gestured to her room. “Well just go to my room.”

              Beca gathered her things and quickly followed Chloe to her bedroom.

              Aubrey shook her head, regretting ever making the bet with Chloe. She headed towards the kitchen and froze when she saw a pair of her roommate’s underwear hanging from the kitchen counter. “Chloe!”

             

 

 

 


	6. The Time Aubrey Saw Something She Shouldn’t Have

** The Time Aubrey Saw Something She Shouldn’t Have **

 

          Beca entered Chloe's bedroom and froze when she saw a video camera resting on a tripod pointing towards the redhead's bed. Frowning, she looked at her girlfriend who was sitting at her desk working on an assignment. "Chloe why do you have a video camera?"

          Chloe turned around in her chair to look at Beca. "Hey, babe. Is Aubrey still here?"

          "No, she left after letting me in," Beca replied. "So why do you have a video camera in your room?"

          Chloe grinned. "I borrowed it from the drama club. I want us to film something."

          Beca went over to the camera and began to play with it. "And what would that be?"

          "Us having sex," Chloe replied, nonchalantly as if she had simply mentioned the weather.

          Beca stopped messing with the video camera and looked at Chloe in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

          Chloe shook her head as she stood up. She moved over to Beca and placed her arms over her shoulders. "I want to watch us. It'll be hot."

          "Of all the things I thought you'd try to talk me into, porn definitely isn't one of them." Beca removed Chloe's arms from around her neck and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And the answer is still no. I don't want a video of us doing it floating around."

          "I bought a usb drive. We can save the video to it and delete it from the camera. After we watch it, I'll delete it from the usb drive and then destroy it."

          "I'm sure the file will still be lingering," Beca pointed out.

          "It won’t be. Come on, Beca,” Chloe begged.

          Beca sighed. "Why do you want to watch us having sex?"

          Chloe shrugged. "It's on my list."

          "List of what?" Beca asked, confused.

          Chloe retrieved a piece of folded paper from her underwear drawer and handed it to Beca.

          Beca unfolded the paper and read through the list of sexual things that her girlfriend wanted to do. She saw a number of things crossed off and felt her jealousy get the better of her. "Who have you done these things with?"

          Chloe smiled, amused at Beca's obvious jealousy. "You."

          "And?"

          "And you. I didn't start attempting that list until we started dating. I made it with Stacie because we were bored during rehearsals a few months ago."

          Beca looked sheepishly at the floor. "Oh... sorry, I just... thinking about you with other people got me a little-,"

          "Jealous," Chloe finished for her. "It's fine. You should agree to the video to make it up to me."

          "Not happening." Beca said. "It'll be awkward having sex with that thing on... and what if I'm having an off night?”

          Chloe laughed and rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms. "You're always fantastic, babe."

          “What if I make weird sounds and I’m put off from having sex forever?” Beca asked.

          Chloe grinned and placed a kiss on Beca’s lips. “The sounds you make during sex are anything but weird.”

          Beca sighed. "You really want to do this, huh?"

          Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

          “Does tonight work for you?”

          “Tonight’s perfect.”

 

 

 

          The following day after making the video, Beca was sitting in the living room of Chloe’s apartment waiting for her girlfriend to retrieve the usb drive that she had hidden in her room. They were having what Chloe kept referring to as a viewing party of their video.

          “Okay, I’ve got it,” Chloe said as she entered the living room. “Let’s get this viewing party started.”

          Beca looked hesitant. “I don’t know if I want to see myself having sex. What if I make embarrassing faces?”

          “Don’t watch yourself then. Watch me,” Chloe suggested as she pushed the usb drive into her laptop.

          “That I can definitely do.”

          Chloe laughed lightly and sat back onto the couch with the laptop resting on her lap. Beca scooted closer to her and they watched as the video started.

          The first half an hour of the video was just them making out until Chloe had gotten Beca comfortable enough in front of the camera. Once they were fully naked, Beca had been too focused on Chloe to even worry about the camera.

          As they continued to watch, Chloe could hear the change in Beca’s breathing, which meant her girlfriend was currently aroused. She smirked but said nothing as the video continued on.

           After a few more minutes, Chloe wasn’t able to keep her arousal at bay. “God, we’re so hot. I’m beyond wet from watching this.”

          “You and me both.” Beca’s voice was husky with arousal. “You know, maybe we should keep this video for a while. I mean, there’s no rush to delete it right away, you know? I’ll even hold on to it.”

          Chloe laughed and set the laptop down on the coffee table leaving the video playing. “I thought you wanted it destroyed?”

          Beca shrugged. “I’ve changed my mind. We should definitely keep that video.”

          Chloe grinned and moved to straddle Beca’s thighs. “Too bad I returned that camera. I could’ve probably talked you into another video.”

          Beca shook her head. “No way, but you can definitely talk me into sex right now.”

          Chloe leaned forward and captured Beca’s lips with her own. The two got lost in a heavy make-out session that quickly escalated to them rushing to the bedroom.

          Just as they disappeared behind closed doors, the front door opened and Aubrey stepped in. Aubrey heard heavy breathing and frowned as she looked around the apartment. “Chloe?” When she didn’t get an answer she walked further into the house and spotted the source of the sound. “What the hell was she watching?” Aubrey thought to herself. When she looked at the laptop she saw her best friend and Beca doing things she _never_ wanted to know they did. “Chloe!”

          Chloe rushed out of her room in her jeans and bra. “What’s wrong?”

          “What’s wrong?!” Aubrey shrieked. “Your self-made porno is what’s wrong!”

          Chloe’s eyes widened and she looked at the laptop that she and Beca had forgotten about. “Oh… sorry, Aubrey. We forgot that-,”

          “I don’t care. Just turn it off.”

          A loud moan came from the laptop and Chloe quickly went to shut it off. She picked the laptop up and looked at Aubrey. “Really sorry,” she said before going back to her room.

          “We need to destroy that video,” Beca said once Chloe was in the room.

          “I thought you wanted to keep it,” Chloe said, confused.

          “Not anymore! I can never face Aubrey again. It’ll be awkward.”

          “She didn’t see much,” Chloe assured her. “Just a little oral stuff.”

          Beca fell back onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

          Chloe set the laptop down and crawled onto the bed. “Does this mean no sex now?"

          “Well I wouldn’t go that far,” Beca grinned as she pulled Chloe down on top of her.

         

         

         

         

 


End file.
